1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric vehicle and a method of controlling the vehicle. In particular, the invention is concerned with an electric vehicle in which a power storage device that stores electric power for running the vehicle can be charged with electric power from a power supply located outside the vehicle, and a method of controlling this type of vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-89474 (JP 2009-89474 A) discloses an electric automobile having an on-board battery that can be charged with electric power from an external power supply located outside of the vehicle. In this type of electric automobile, a timer setting device is provided which enables the user to set the charging start time and ending time at which charging of the on-board battery using the external power supply to be started and ended. The timer setting device makes it possible to easily check or confirm the schedule of charging of the on-board battery and preliminary air-conditioning (air-conditioning in the vehicle compartment before boarding) (see JP 2009-89474 A). The related art is also described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-89625 A (JP 2011-89625 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-110196 (JP 2010-110196 A).
In an electric vehicle, such as an electric automobile or a hybrid vehicle, on which an electric motor is installed as a driving source, if the temperature of lubricant for a transmission, gears, etc., provided in a power transmission path between the electric motor and drive wheels is reduced, the viscosity of the lubricant increases, resulting in increase of the rotational resistance. As a result, the power transmission efficiency at which power is transmitted to the drive wheels is reduced, and the distance the electric vehicle is able to travel is shortened.